Troy and Gabriella: College & Beyond
by TG4EVR
Summary: Troy and Gabriella: College & Beyond Sequel To High School Musical: My Way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _Recap…_

 _"_ _East high is where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo, and define ourselves as we choose. Where a brainiac and can break down and dance, where a jock can bake anything he wants. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all. East High is having friends that we'll keep for the rest of our lives. I guess that means, we are in all this together cause once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat. Thank you," I say, then shake hands with the principle, and join Brie in the crowd. "Congratulations Seniors," the principle says as we all yell and throw our caps in the air_

 _Congratulations Brie," I say, "You too Wildcat. I love you," she says, and then I get ready to really shock her._

 _Gabriella's POV:_

 _As we are all hugging I turn to see Troy getting down on his knees as he pulls out a ring, 'OMG,' I think, "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?" He asked, "Troy. Yes. I'd love to marry you," I say as we kiss, 'Now we are just getting started with our lives,' I think….?_

 _5 years later…._

Nobody's POV:

 ** _I nice apartment is a nice neighborhood. We see a nice young lady sitting down at her desk writing in her diary…._**

Gabriella's POV:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been almost 5 years since my friends and I graduated from East High. We've all gone on to college._

 _Zeke and Sharpay are still dating, and about to graduate college, her for dramatic arts, and him for culinary arts._

 _Ryan and Kelsi are graduating from Juilliard, him for Choreography, and she for Music Composition, and they just got engaged._

 _Chad and Taylor are still dating, and making it work even though they live on opposite sides of the country. Taylor is graduating with a degree in Political Science, and Chad is graduation with a degree in Sports Medicine, he figured that in case basketball didn't work out, then he's have a backup plan._

 _Troy went to Berkley in California. He studied hard and is graduation with a degree in dramatic arts, and a degree in creative writing. He talked about writing a script one day, I am so proud of him._

 _I went to Stanford and I am graduation with a degree in Pre-law, and going for my bachelors degree because I want to be a lawyer._

"Brie? What are you doing? We are going to be late meeting Chad and Tay for dinner," Troy said, "Ok. I'll be right there," I told him.

 _That's all for now Diary. TTYL. Gabriella Montez, soon to be Bolton._

I close my diary and put it back in my hiding spot, then go the living room where I see my Wildcat, my fiancé, Troy. "Hello there handsome," I say, "Wow you look beautiful Brie," he said, and then we kiss each other with just as much passion as when we first met. We go out the door, get in the car and head out to meet our best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Return

Troy's POV:

We drove to the restaurant to meet Chad and Taylor for dinner, our best friends since high school, they come to town once every other month for a visit so we can play catch up, the girls can shop, Chad and I can play a friendly basketball game. "It will be good to see them again," Brie says as we pull in the parking lot, "Yeah. It will," I say. As we are walking to the door, we hear familiar voices behind us, "Hey Guys!" Chad and Tay say, "Hey guys," Brie says as she hugs Tay, "Hey Chad," I say as we shake hands. We go inside the restaurant, and the waitress seats us at our table. "What would you guys like to drink?" the waitress asks, "Four waters and four glasses of champagne," Chad tells her, "Champagne, What's the occasion?" I ask, "Well, Taylor and I have some news," Chad says, "Well, don't leave us in suspense," Brie says, "We're engaged," Chad and Tay say in unison, "OMG," Brie says as she hugs Tay and Chad, "Congrats," I say and I hug them both, "Let me see the rock," Brie says to Tay. Taylor shows her engagement ring, a nice heart shaped diamond surrounded with little heart diamonds, "It's beautiful Tay," Brie says. We all continue our meal just talking about old times, who's still together and who's getting married. We finished our meals and decided to get together tomorrow to hang out and have some fun. We hugged Chad and Tay, then went home.

After we got home from our night out with Tay and Chad, Brie decided to take a shower. While she was in the shower, I heard the phone ring, "Troy can you get that, I'm showering," she said, "Sure," I said, "Hello?" I said _, "Troy? It's Maria Montez,"_ Mrs. Montez said, "Hey. How are you?" I said, _"I'm ok but I have some bad news about your mom,"_ she said, "Is she ok?" I asked, _"No. She has cancer,"_ she said, I was silent and couldn't speak, I dropped to the floor, then Brie came into the room, "Troy? Are you ok?" she asked, but I was still in shock, Brie picked the phone up, "Hello?" she asked, _"Gabi. It's Mama,"_ she said, "Hey Mom. Is everything ok?" Brie asked, _"It's Troy's mom. She has cancer,"_ she said, "OMG. Let me talk to Troy and we'll call you back," Brie said, _"Ok. Love you. Bye_ ," she said as they hung up. Brie kneeled down and just held me as the tears started to flow from my eyes, "I can't lose her Brie, she's all I have left," I said, "Hey. That's not true. You have me, and you will always have me," she said. She lead me over to the bed and she just held me, let me cry til I fell asleep.

Gabriella's POV:

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Troy and I were still in the same position from last night, in each other's arms. I slipped out of bed quietly as to not wake him up. I grabbed my cell phone and went to the living room to call Tay. _"Hello,"_ Tay said barely awake, "Tay?" I said, _"Sunshine. Why the early call? Is everything ok?"_ Tay asked, "It is Troy's mom. She has cancer," I said, _"OMG! Is she ok? How's Troy taking it?"_ she asked, "He cried all night, and just got to sleep at like 3am," I said, _"If you guys need anything, call us and we'll be there in a heartbeat,"_ Tay said, "Thanks," I said as we hung up. I went back to the bedroom and saw Troy sitting at the edge with his face in his hands, "Babe. How you doing" I asked, "I am just scared. She's all I had after dad died, now I feel like I'm going to lose her too," he said, before I could speak the phone rang, "Hello?" I answered, _Gabriella. It's Lucille,"_ Troy's mom said, "Hi. How are you feeling?" I asked, _"I'm ok. Tired. Is Troy available?"_ she asked, I handed the phone over to Troy.

Troy's POV:

"Hi mom," I said, _"Hi honey. How are you?"_ she asked, "Scared mom. I don't want to lose you like we lost dad," I said with tears in my eyes, _"Oh honey. You will never lose me as long as you have me in your heart. But listen to me Troy Alexander Bolton,"_ she said, "Yeah mom," I said _"I want you to go on with your life. Marry Gabriella. Have beautiful children,"_ she said, "I will. How long do you have left?" I asked, _"About 9 months the doctors said, but could be shorter or longer depending on how I respond to chemotherapy,"_ she said, "Well, Brie and I will come in a few days and help you out," I said, _"Sweetie. You shouldn't worry about me…"_ she said as I cut her off, "Mom. Don't argue. I want to be there with you," I said, _"Ok. See you soon. Love you and Gabi,"_ she said, "We love you too," I said, and then we hung up. I wiped the tears from my eye and turned around, I hadn't noticed but Brie was packing our suitcases, "What are you doing?" I asked, "Well, we're going back home aren't we," she said, "Yeah," I said, "Well. I'm packing silly," she said, then I went and hugged her, "Thank you," I said, "For what?" she asked, "For being in my life, for holding me, for loving me, for everything," I said, "Of course baby. I love you," she said, "I love you too," I said as we kissed, then we finished packing.

Taylor's POV:

Chad and I were just relaxing in our hotel room when the phone rang, "Hello?" I asked, _"Tay,"_ Gabi said, "Sunshine. How is Troy's mom doing?" I asked, _"She said she was ok, just tired,"_ she said, "How is Troy doing?" I asked, _"He's dealing with it,"_ she said, "What are you guy going to do?" I asked _, "We're going to go home for a little while to be with her. The doctors gave her 9 months more or less,"_ she said, "Ok. Well, we're coming with you," I said, _"Tay, you don't…"_ she said before I cut her off, "I know, but what kind of friends would we be if we weren't there for you," I said, _"Thanks. Our flight leaves tomorrow at noon,"_ she said, "Ok. See you tomorrow," I said as we hung up.

Troy's POV:

Brie, Chad, Tay and I were all in our seats waiting for the airplane to land. "Troy?" she said, "Yeah," I said, "I forgot to tell you something," she said, "You can always tell me anything," I said, "Well I have 2 things to tell you," she said, "Ok," I said, "1. I called Shar and Zeke, as well as Ryan and Kelsi, and they are all coming home as well to support you," she said, "Wow. What amazing friends we have, and 2?" he asked, "I'm pregnant," she said, "OMG. That's wonderful," I said, I leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Our plane landed and while we were walking to get out luggage, a certain blonde surprised us, "Guess who?" Sharpay screamed, "Hey Shar. Great to see you again. Where's Zeke?" I asked, "He's waiting for us in the limo," she said, "Ok. Let's grab out luggage and get going then," Brie said.

Gabriella's POV:

It felt good to be home, even though it was under these circumstances. We were all nervous. We settled down in our hotel rooms, then the phone rang, "Hello?" I asked, "Hey Gabi. It's Ryan," he said, "Hey Ry. Just get in?" I asked, "Yeah. A few minutes ago. Where are you?" he asked, "At the Holiday Inn by the airport. The rest of the gang is here in their rooms," I said, "Ok. Kelsi and I will be there soon," he said, "Ok. See you soon," I said as we hung up. "What did Ryan say?" Troy asked, "They just got in and will be here soon, I told him. I could see the scared little boy in Troy's eyes, "It will be ok babe. Your mother is strong. She's a fighter," I told him, he didn't say anything, he just hugged me.

Troy's POV:

While we were unpacking, there was a knock at the door, I went and opened it, "Hey guys," Ryan and Kelsi said as I welcomed them inside, I was about to close the door, but then I saw Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor walking toward our room, "Hey guys," I said as everyone came in. We were all silent until I spoke up, "Thank you. Thank you all for being here. I really don't know what I would do without you all," then we all had a group hug, "What team?" Chad said, "Wildcats," we spoke in a sad tone, "What team?" Chad said, "Wildcats," we spoke a little louder, "What team?" Chad said, "Wildcats," we spoke even louder, "Wildcats," Chad said, "Get your head in the game," we all screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Still Troy's POV:

The next morning I work up early, and I decided to go for a drive, so I put on some shorts and my old basketball jersey, grabbed my wallet and keys, then took the rental car and just drove. I ended up in front of my mom's house. I just sat there thinking about what would I do if I lost my mom, then my phone buzzed from my pocket, I pulled it out, and saw a text from Brie,

 _Wildcat,_

 _I know you're probably out thinking or playing basketball with the guys to take your mind off of things. I just wanted you to know that no matter where life takes us, nothing can tear us apart cause I just want to be with you. I love you._

 _-Brie_

Brie has always had this way to make me feel better, whether it was a word, a look, or just a hug, she always knew what I needed. I texted her back,

 _Brie,_

 _Thank you for always being here for me. You always know what to say to make me smile. How did I get so lucky to end up with someone as so wonderful as you? I'll be back soon. I love you for always and forever._

 _-Wildcat_

I drove the car back to the hotel and went to our room, "I'm back," I said, "Hey baby. How you feeling?" she asked, "I'm better thanks to you," I told her, "Me?" she asked, "Yes. You. Wonderful, amazing, beautiful, sexy you. I love you more than words could ever say," I told her, then we kissed.

Gabriella's POV:

The next day we went to visit Troy's mom, she had been released from the hospital and was at home resting. We pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and walked to the door, "You ready Troy?" I asked, "As ready as I'll ever be," he said, we rang the doorbell, and my mom answered the door, "Miji, Troy. Great to see you both," she said as we all hugged, "How's my mom doing?" Troy asked, "She's good. Resting, but she'll be glad to see you both, come in," she said. We walked inside and we walked towards Lucille's room. Troy knocked on the door, "Come in," she said, "Hi mom," he said, "Honey. Gabi. So great to see you both," she said, "How are you doing?" I asked, "Better. The doctors gave me a better prognosis since I talked to you last. The said that with continued chemotherapy, I'll make full recovery," she said, "That's great mom," he said, "So, what's new with you both?" she asked, "We do have some news to share with you," he said, "Gabs, you're pregnant," she said, "Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked, "I'm a mother. I always know. I'm so happy for you both," she said as we all hugged, then my mom walked in, "Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked, "Mami. Estoy Embarazada," I told her (A/N I'm Pregnant in Spanish), "Miji. Eso Es Tan Maravillosos. Te Quiero," she said (A/N That's so wonderful. I love you. In Spanish), then we all hugged.

We spent the whole afternoon, just chatting away about the new addition coming, it was really nice to see all the happiness, "Ok mom. We're going to go now so you can rest but we'll be back tomorrow," Troy said, "Ok honey. I love you both," she said as we hugged her, then we walked downstairs, "Bye guys. See you tomorrow," my mom said, "Bye. Love you," I told her as I hugged her, then we got back in the car and headed to the hotel, "That went well don't you think babe?" I asked Troy, "Yeah. It was great. I feel peaceful," he said.

We got to the hotel, then went to our room. Troy laid down while I went to the bathroom. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror, 'In nine months, I'll be a mommy,' I thought, then I came out of the bathroom, "Troy?" I asked, "Yes my love?" he said, "Do you think I'll be a good mom?" I asked, "You'll be a great mom. Think I'll be a good dad?" he asked, "You'll be a great dad," I said as I kissed him, then we got in bed and cuddled until we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
